


Bound by Fate

by librarianlazuli



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarianlazuli/pseuds/librarianlazuli
Summary: Oubliette and Nimue are in the middle of a session when Nimue suggests they open a bakery.





	1. Fresh Start

Nimue rubbed against Oubliette's clit with the vibrator she bought the other day and watched as Oubliette tried to keep herself from squirming. Oubliette took deep breaths and her face was deeply flushed. 

"What a naughty little toy," Nimue said to her.

Oubliette nodded, then added "Mistress, may I have more?"

"Happy to indulge," Nimue said. Picking up the vibrator, she rubbed it against Oubliette's clit, causing her to squirm some more before coming.

Nimue put down the toy and went over to make sure Oubliette was doing okay.

"You were a little less intense today, love," Oubliette said to her.

Nimue giggled.

"Yeah I guess I was. I was a little distracted, to be honest," Nimue replied.

"What is it," Oubliette asked, laying her head in Nimue's lap.

"I was thinking.....what if we start a business together?"

Oubliette's eyes widened. "What....kind of business?"

"A um....a bakery, actually."

A smile etched itself against Oubliette's face. "That'd be wonderful!" 

Nimue smiled. "You really think so?"

Oubliette leaned up and kissed Nimue.

"Of course I do!"


	2. Personal Calls

Nimue lay on the couch and scrolled through the website looking at empty buildings, each one not fitting with what she had in mind for the bakery. 

"Too big....too small....too wide" she repeated to herself.

"Yes. No. Yes. The monthly rent is how much? No. No. Yes," came Oubliette's voice from the other room. 

The doorbell rang.

"Excuse me a moment," Oubliette said, "Nimue, can you get that, please?"

Nimue breathed in relief.

Answering the door, Nimue was surprised to see Karen Starr. 

"Karen!"

"Nim!" Power Girl replied before hugging Nimue.

"It has been too long! How've you been?"

"Ha! It has, hasn't it? I've been okay, though yesterday I had to keep Metropolis from melting down."

"Again?" Nimue questioned. "Didn't that happen before?"

"It did! 15 years ago, give or take. Same person too."

"Villains never change, haha," Nimue said. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to invite you and Oubliette out to celebrate 30 years of superheroing."

"That'd be lovely! Hold on I'll go speak with her."

"No problem," Karen said.

After Nimue went to speak with Oubliette, Karen slumped on the couch. Grabbing a few pillows, she decided to juggle them to pass the time. One fell, but she immediately picked it up to continue juggling. 

"Karen!"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be there at 6:30."

"See you then!" 

Karen Starr headed out, and took off flying. It excited her to see old friends again and was happy they'd have dinner with her and the others. She thumbed her necklace slightly during the flight. Inside the attached locket was a photo of Helena Wayne, Karen's once partner in fighting crime, now wife.


End file.
